Contracts with Kuroko
by RainingForMe
Summary: Kuroko is a summoner-one that is strong yet invisible to the world. When one day he is called to summon in class-his teacher choosing from a list of names-his summon call not only attracts one creature, but six of them! An absolute angel, a lazy devil, a perverted hell dog, a fate believing wind spirit, a clingy kitsune, and a short tempered fire tiger, oh boy.


Summary: Kuroko is a summoner-one that is strong yet invisible to the world. When one day he is called to summon in class-his teacher choosing from a list of names-his summon call not only attracts one creature, but six of them! With an absolute angel, a lazy devil, a perverted hell dog, a fate believing wind spirit, a clingy kitsune, and a short tempered fire tiger, what is Kuroko to do with these six new contracts that fall for him?

~~~Page Break for Story to Begin~~~

Kuroko's POV

Konbawa. Watashi no namae Kuroko Tetsuya. This is my story of how my lonely and dark life turned to one filled with happiness and laughter. I was sitting in my desk in the last row next to the windows in the third seat from the back. I was watching the sky because the teacher, Kuromi-sensei, was giving a lecture all the students heard about summoning last year.

I am invisible to everyone-the only one who sees me from time to time without me calling them or touching them is Satsuki Momoi. However, this year, she had moved to America this year and I haven't seen or talked to her since. I wasn't that close to her so it's fine. Anyways, I saw the teacher take out a list and it peaked my curiosity just a bit.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he called out.

I jumped a bit and stood. "Hai, sensei?"

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?" Kuromi-sensei asked again.

Sighing a bit, I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "I am here, Kuromi-sensei."

Kuromi-sensei jumped and stared wide-eyed at Kuroko before taking a breath to calm down. "Alright. I've noticed your test scores are all passing and you have a good knowledge of summoning so I was hoping you could perform a summoning. This year, you all going to be summoning your contractors who will be tied to you and die when you do."

"Hai," I nodded.

Kuromi-sensei handed me a piece of chalk to be used for drawing the circle. I sat down on the ground and drew out the magic circle used with the Latin wording using my neat hand writing (apparently to Kuromi-sensei's opinion). When I finished, I stood up and stood in the center with my eyes lowered slightly. Using the knife Kuromi-sensei gave me, I slit my wrist a bit-just deep enough to draw blood, however not too much.

"I am the one connected to another. To life and death, shall we never part. You shall obey, follow, and protect me from all those who harm. Come to me, my contra," Kuroko chanted. With a low, unheard voice, I whispered, "I, Caelum Oculos, call for you."

The rims of the circle began to glow pale blue as my blood dripped onto it.

"Students, each of you have a different color of which your magic circle glow. The lighter your glow, the more pure and stronger. The darker the glow, the more corrupt and weaker. As you can see, Kuroko's glow here is a pale blue meaning his is pure and strong," Kuromi-sensei explained. "Though I've never seen a glow this light before."

Just as he finished, Six creatures appeared before me, all on their knees with one knee propped up and their heads down. One hand was on their backs while the other was in a fist by their feet.

"You called for us, Master?" they all said in union.

The six creatures all turned to each other confused on why others were there.

"Oh my," Kuromi-sensei gaped. "Six contractors at once? That shouldn't be possible."

I looked over each of my contractors.

The first one was a red haired teen who was around my height-only a few centimeters taller. He had one red eyes while the other was golden-both having red bangs on top of them. The teen wore a white business suit and a pair of white wings fluttered on his back. An angel.

The second was a tall-even in his crouched position-teen with straight purple hair that touched his collar and dark purple eyes. He had two black horns poking out from his head and a swirling tail behind him, curled beside his feet. He wore a black sleeveless turtle neck and dark blue jeans. In his hand was a box of strawberry pocky? Anyways, he's a demon.

The third was a dark blue haired boy, still looking around my age. His brown skin was covered by a dark blue sweatshirt and baggy jeans. On his head sat two ears-dog ears to be precise. His mouth had two four fangs-two upper and two lower. His short and slightly fluffy tail behind him making no movement. He was a hell dog-you could tell by the fangs and ears.

Next, was a green haired teen and as stated before, looked the same age me. Actually, all of them looked the same age as me, only taller. Anyways, his fingers were bandaged with tape? and he wore black rimmed glasses on his face. He wore a white t-shirt with an orange jacket and jeans. In his hand held a fan with a purple turtle on it. A wind spirit due to the fan-all wind spirits have fans.

Beside him was a cheerful and bubbly blonde. He had golden eyes and a silver piercing in his left human ear and a pair of kitsune ears sat on his head. His bushy yellow tail wagged behind him, brushing against his lean back. He wore a pale yellow yukata with a white sash that held a long sheath. A kitsune, he was, and a rather bright one.

On the other side of the angel crouched another red head with narrowed crimson eyes. He had tiger ears and tails meaning he was a tiger-probably fire telling by the color of his eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and red shorts. I noticed around his neck was a silver chain with a ring.

"You all do not need to bow," I stated which made all of them rise. "Kuromi-sensei, do I also need to demonstrate making the contract?"

Kuromi-sensei blinked-processing the question after the shock of summoning six contractors-before nodding. "Please do, Kuroko."

I nodded and went to the tiger first. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, you are?"

"Flamma Fang," the tiger responded. "May I have your hand Master?"

Stretching out my hand, Flamma Fang took it and placed a kiss upon my wrist. "My name is Flamma Fang. I shall protect you till my life ends or I shall end with you." He kissed the wrist once more and a red vine appeared as a tattoo, crawling up my arm and wrapping around my shoulders.

Nodding, I went to the angel. "You've heard my name from before. May I know yours?"

"Angeli a Daemonibus," the angel replied. "Your neck, if you wouldn't mind."

Shaking my head, I tilted my head and tugged at my shirt to give Angeli a Daemonibus a full view of my neck. He laid a kiss on it, making me shiver a bit.

"My name is Angeli a Daemonibus. I shall protect you till my life ends or I shall end with you." He kissed my neck again and another red vine wrapped around my neck-although his vine was a paler red compared to Kagami's.

This repeated until all six were finished. There was A Daemon Somnis who had made his contract a purple vine around my ankle. After him was Lorem Inferno who had a dark blue vine around my other arm. Next was Ventus Scientia who made a contract on my collar bone, the green vine on top of it in a curvy line. Lastly was Sol Fox who created his contract of yellow vines on my other ankle.

"Thank you Kuroko for your demonstration," Kuromi-sensei said.

I nodded. Then, the bell rang for the end of classes today.

"Alright class, tomorrow you will all be summoning your contractors. Good luck and have a nice day," Kuromi-sensei announced before leaving.

Sighing softly, I turned to all of my contractors with an expressionless face. "Alright. I'll be giving you all new names." My nose twitched slightly. "All of yours is too formal. Flamma Fang's new name will be Kagami Taiga while Angeli a Daemonibus shall be Akashi Seijurou. A Daemon Somnis, you shall be Murasakibara Atsushi and Lorem Inferno will be Aomine Daiki. Ventus Scientia, you are going to be Midorma Shintarou and Sol fox will be Kise Ryouta. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," they replied in union.

I sighed. "Don't call me Master. Just call me Kuroko or Tetsuya. Just not Master. We may be contracted, but we are friends, okay?"

"Kuro-chin then," Murasakibara nodded while chomping on a bag of potato chips. Where did the pocky go?

Kise glomped me and rubbed against my cheeks. "You're such a great master, Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsuya is it then," Kagami grinned.

"Same for me," Akashi replied.

Aomine thought for a moment before saying, "Tetsu."

Smiling just a little bit (a tiny bit!) I said, "Hai."

~~~Page Break for Story to end~~~

**Konbawa: Good evening**  
**Watashi no namae: My name is**  
**Kuroko Tetsuya: In Japan, the last name is said before the first name. It is also an intimate act such as for friends or lovers to use the first name of another person in Japan.**  
**Sensei: Mostly used for older people who have jobs such as doctors or teachers. **  
**Hai: Yes**  
**Caelum Oculos: Sky Eyes in Latin  
Yukata: Can be used for formal Japanese events or holidays. Some are used for every day life-though not many people wear yukatas every day.  
Flamma Fang: Flame Fang in Latin  
Angeli a Daemonibus: Demonic Angel in Latin  
A Daemon Somnis: A Demon's Sleep in Latin  
Lorem Inferno: Blue Hell in Latin  
Ventus Scientia: Wind's Knowledge in Latin  
****Sol Fox: Sun Fox in Latin**


End file.
